The Inevitability of a Strange World
by EmeraldCityTourist
Summary: A woman washes up on shore, badly injured, intriguing Jack and causing Kate to be suspicious. Tension rises as the survivors are torn between their beliefs, and discover more of the woman's troubled past. LostRed Eye crossover.
1. The Night the Lights Went Out

**Hey you, yeah you. Thanks for looking into my fic! First let me explain why you don't see anyone from LOST in here yet. This is a RedEye/Lost crossover. Yup, you heard me. Never-before-attempted, to my knowledge. If you know of something like it, let me know. Anyway. The first chapter is strictly Red Eye, but it is still exciting, don't worry! At least, I think it is. Don't be afraid, it jumps right into LOST in chapter two. All you have to do to see it is read and review. Yeah, that's all! Easy, right? I think so too. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?  
**

**

* * *

**

Lisa turned over in her bed, hoping sleep would take over, but at the same time knowing it wouldn't. Groaning, she sat up, looking at the clock. _2:55 am. Great._ She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen in the dark. There was no point in turning on the lights, seeing as how she had walked this way countless times before. She opened up her refrigerator and looked to see if there was anything worth having at this point. Seeing nothing else, her hand went to the eggs on the door. She jerked it back as a memory hit her as hard and fast as a freight train.

"_As far as I can tell, your life revolves around your job, the occasional cocktail at the corner café, classic late night movies, and scrambled eggs at three am."_

She had last seen Jackson on the floor of her father's house with numerous holes in his worn out body. She had left her father to go check on the Keefes and the rest of Lux Atlantic, and when she arrived back at the house, her father was looking at her with sympathy and fear written clearly on his face. He informed her that Jackson had never arrived at the hospital, and the ambulance was missing, along with the EMTs and the guards who were with it. That had been a month ago to the day, and Lisa had finally started to get on with her life knowing that wherever Jackson was, she had still beaten him. Lisa settled for a glass of milk and climbed back into bed. As she got comfortable, a hand clamped over her mouth.

Eyes widening in terror, Lisa reached for the knife she had been keeping under her pillow since the flight. Finding it missing, she kicked out, her bare foot connecting with a leg. Ignoring the pain, she tried biting the hand over her mouth. It worked, and her attacker relented. Lisa scrambled out of bed, groping in the dark for her field hockey stick. She could hear the ragged breathing behind her, and she knew without a doubt that it was Jackson. Her worst fears were confirmed when the man spoke.

"Aw, Leese, did you really think that after last month I would let you use that ridiculous piece of sports equipment on me again? Then again, I can see how why you would like it. It's very easy to handle."

Lisa heard what could only be described as a "whoosh," and realized that Jackson was whipping the stick through the air. Her back hit the wall and she started to inch sideways, succeeding only in trapping herself in the corner of her room. She could only see Jackson's outline, as it was pitch black, but his ocean blue eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, absorbing every sliver of light shining through the windows. Suddenly, she gasped in pain and sank to the floor as the hockey stick collided with her stomach. Jackson set his foot on her back as she was trying to get up, forcing her back onto the floor. He straddled her, grabbed her hair, and tilted her head back so she was looking to the ceiling. Placing a knife to her exposed throat, he whispered viciously into her ear.

"Thanks for the extra knife, by the way. You'll never know when it will come in handy. Now, you screwed up my last assignment, and I'll be damned if you go unpunished. So you're going to get up, walk to the driveway, and get into my car without a word."

Jackson stood up and held out his hand to help Lisa off of the floor. She ignored the gesture and stood up shakily. After a second of hesitation, she grabbed a lamp that sat on her dresser and threw it at Jackson's head. He ducked and the lamp shattered harmlessly against the wall, but the distraction was all Lisa needed to get a head start towards the door. She was almost there when Jackson dove towards her, slicing her leg with his knife. She tripped and fell, hitting her head against the door. Jackson brutally dragged her back towards him and shoved a cloth over her mouth and nose. Lisa could tell it was doused in Chloroform even as she held her breath. She struggled underneath his weight as hard as she could, but soon she could no longer stand the burning in her lungs, begging for oxygen. She breathed through the cloth and darkness consumed her.

* * *

Lisa woke to find each hand bound to a separate armrest, and her ankles tied together. She was also blindfolded, but not gagged. She figured she should be thankful for that, but she realized that it meant there was no one to hear her yell for help. She tried to pull her hands out from the ropes, but only succeeded in tearing the skin on her wrists. Lisa realized her clothes had been changed, and she was worried about who did that. She always thought that Jackson was the kind of man to keep everything for himself, so she assumed he was the one who had changed her clothes. The thought was hardly comforting. Her head was throbbing from hitting it on the door, and her stomach wasn't much better after the field hockey assault.

A hand rested on her shoulder; she automatically flinched and shrugged it off.

"Good, you're awake. It's about time." She recognized the voice as Jackson's.

"You wanna take this blindfold off?"

"Why don't you check your tone, Lisa?"

"Take the blindfold off, _please,_"Lisa said sarcastically.

She was quickly rewarded with a backhanded slap to the face. For the moment, Lisa was glad there was a piece of cloth covering her eyes, so Jackson wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing the tears fall from the sting on her cheek.

"Do not forget who you're dealing with, Leese. I'm not going to hold back if you provoke me. You are here because you're going to help me with my next assignment. You messed up the last one, but this one is fool-proof, made just for you. In case you haven't noticed the turbulence already, you're on a plane. A _private _jet. That means it's just you, me and the pilot, who is trained not to leave the cockpit under any circumstances. He won't come running to your rescue if you scream, and he will not land until I say so, which won't be until after you do what I tell you. So don't get cute with me, because there's no escape this time. Do I make myself clear?"

Lisa couldn't think of any way to get out of this situation, so she decided to go along with it until she could figure something out. She slumped a little in the seat, trying to look defeated, which wasn't hard considering the circumstances.

"Yes. Could you please take off my blindfold Jackson?"

"Sure thing, Leese," Jackson replied, and moved behind her to untie it.

Lisa blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light, and sure enough, they were in a spacious jet, equipped with comfortable chairs, a couch and a bar. Lisa, however, was tied to a normal airplane seat, though it was slightly more comfortable than usual. She looked down at her arms and cringed, seeing the blood from her struggles staining the ropes. Jack flipped out a knife and Lisa withdrew as he brought it down to cut the ropes binding her.

"If I was knocked out and in mid air, what was the point of tying me up?" Lisa asked, seeming genuinely curious as she gingerly touched her wrists. She asked the question timidly, not wanting to make Jackson angry.

Jackson did not feel like making small talk, he just wanted the job over with so he could move on, and possibly take Lisa with him. Although making Lisa help with this assignment was the company's idea, Jackson didn't find it to be even close to compensating for the last time he and Lisa clashed.

"If you woke up free before we were off the ground, you probably would have tried to escape, and I would have killed you. Then you wouldn't be able to do what I brought you here for."

"Oh. And what exactly am I here for?"

"You are going to call Mr. Keefe and tell him I will kill you if he doesn't meet my associate at this address tomorrow night at 7." Jackson handed Lisa a slip of paper with an address and apartment number on it.

"And Leese," Jackson started. Lisa looked up from the paper and met his eyes.

"I will kill you."

Lisa drew in a deep breath, as if bracing herself for her own answer.

"I won't do it, Jackson," Lisa said quietly.

"Oh, I think you will." Jackson lifted Lisa up by her wrists and threw her to the floor. When she caught her breath, he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. She grabbed her abdomen and rolled onto her back, her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Coughing, she gasped, "You're going to kill me if he refuses, and I'm not about to make him feel guilty because of my death. If you kill me now, you won't have any way of convincing Keefe to go to the apartment. You lose, Jack."

"I knew you were going to be stubborn, Leese. So I prepared to make you see things my way. Come on." Jackson yanked her up, shoving her in front of him towards the back of the plane. He threw her down into a hard wooden chair she hadn't noticed before, and handcuffed each arm to it. Moving over to the bar, he opened up the cooler and pulled out a K-Bar. Lisa guessed it was about nine inches. As it turned out, she was right.

"Lisa, this is the knife that was supposed to kill your father. This is the knife that I chased you around the house with. I trust you noticed its familiarity. I saved it just for you. Now, just tell me when you're ready to make the call, alright?"

Jackson moved forward with the knife and cut a "J" in her forearm, small enough that someone who didn't know it was there wouldn't see it. Lisa pushed herself backwards as far as she could in the chair, but kept her jaw clenched. She made a promise to herself after the Red Eye flight, telling herself not to comply with men like Jackson no matter what the cost. Of course, she assumed he would just kill her, she didn't think he would cause her so much pain that she wished she was dead. Lisa tensed up as the blade continued to pierce her skin, and didn't make a sound. Jackson continued cutting her on the arms and when he finished with those, he undid a button on her shirt. Lisa finally broke, the tears that had been silently streaming down her face turned into loud sobs. When she calmed down, she said the one thing that she believed could get her out of the situation.

"Alright, Jackson, I-I'll make the call."

"I thought you might see things my way after some persuading. Alright Leese, let's get this over with."

Jackson walked to the front of the cabin and picked up the address and a phone as Lisa looked down and tried not to be sick at the sight of the blood making its way down her arms. He walked back, unlocked the handcuff restraining her right hand, and gave her the phone and the address. Lisa gasped in pain as the jet hit some turbulence and the handcuff on her right hand dug into her already cut skin. She grabbed both armrests with her hands and closed her eyes until the banging stopped, about thirty seconds later. Lisa dialed Keefe's number and waited for his phone to ring. When she was met with static, she started shaking, terrified of what Jackson would do to her if the call was not made. She considered faking the call, but after the Red Eye, she knew Jackson wouldn't fall for that trick again.

"What's the delay, Leese?"

"I-my-th- the phone, it isn't working." Lisa shrunk down in her seat and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. When she opened them again, she saw the door to the cockpit was open, and Jackson was standing there with his back to her, speaking to the pilot. She tried to hear what they were talking about, but she couldn't make out the words. She saw Jackson clench his fists and she winced. Lisa did not in any way want to be the outlet for Jackson's anger. He turned around and stalked back towards her, his eyes bright with rage. Lisa tired to keep her body under control, but she was shaking wildly. Before she could start thinking of all the horrible things Jackson would do to her when he was angry, he took a deep breath and composed himself, though his eyes were still burning angrily.

"It seems that we have hit some stormy weather, Leese. The pilot is going to take us off course to land somewhere. The _instant _we get out of this, you will make the phone call again." As Jackson spoke, Lisa noticed something behind him. He had left the door to the cockpit open, and Lisa could see what seemed to be a wall of sparkling blue rushing up to meet the windshield of the cockpit.

"Leese, what the hell are you looking at? Listen to me!" Jackson slapped her on the face, and then turned to see what had made his prisoner's eyes go wide with fear. Jackson's own eyes opened wide as he realized what she was looking at. Cursing quietly, he rushed to a seat and buckled himself in.

Lisa gasped as she realized that the wall of color was ocean water, but she didn't have time to think of anything as the jet made contact, and she was thrown into the air, still cuffed to the chair. She hit the back wall of the cabin and was thrown to the floor. The chair broke against Lisa's back, and she lay on the floor, in too much pain to move. Her already wounded arms were cut open even more, and the force of the chair breaking against her was too much to bear. Lisa tried to gather her strength enough to stand, but she couldn't. As she was about to look over as Jackson, a second blast pulsed through the cabin, throwing Lisa into the ceiling. She crashed down onto the back of a seat, knocking the air out of her lungs. Lisa struggled to stay conscious, but soon the pain overcame her, and she passed out.

**Well, what are you waiting for? Click that little blue button and tell me what you think! I may be egotistical, but I wouldn't mind a review even if you said something like TOOTHPASTE! I'd still be happy. But, for my sanity, also let me know what you liked and didn't like, okay? Okay. It's settled. (grin)**


	2. Wrong Impression

**Okay, here's where it gets into LOST. I promised didn't I? And here you go. I would like to thank BregoBeauty and steamrolledharrypotter for their reviews, and I hope you two like this chapter just as much.**

**

* * *

**

Kate Austen walked along the shore, dragging her feet in the sand and thinking about anything and everything. She wondered what she would do if they were rescued, but she figured that wouldn't be a problem, seeing as it had been months and no one had come to their aid yet. The sun was setting over the cliffs, and Kate stared at the sky, a painting of every color imaginable.

The woman was breathing, but barely. Her arms were severely cut up, and a pair of handcuffs dangled from her left arm, still in good condition. Kate's heart sped up- she didn't like the fact that the woman was in handcuffs, it reminded her of herself. She was afraid it would remind everyone else too. Sawyer sauntered over to her, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the girl.

"Well, I'll be damned. Relative of yours, Freckles? She's got the gear for it, for sure," he smirked, glancing at the handcuffs. His eyes roamed over her body, and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such an ass and help me get her to the hatch. We don't know who she is or why she has those on her."

"Sure thing, Freckles." Sawyer walked past Kate and hoisted the woman over his shoulder. Kate jogged ahead to tell Jack about the woman. When she got there, she saw Jack and Locke sitting at the computer.

"I still don't think anything is going to happen if we let it go down to zero," Jack sighed.

"Okay, Jack. No one is making you push it. But I am going to because I believe there is a reason we found out about this."

"Um, Jack? We have a… situation. I found a woman out on the beach, and she's not one of us. She's pretty beaten up, and unconscious. Sawyer's bringing her here," Kate cut in. Jack and Locke had had this conversation before, so Kate didn't care about interrupting.

About ten seconds after she finished her explanation, Sawyer came into the room.

"Where do you want her, Doc?"

Jack looked at the woman and frowned. Her arms were completely cut up, and the wounds were still bleeding.

"Put her in the bed, I'm going to run back to my tent and get some bandages and alcohol. Kate, could you come with me?"

"Sure," Kate replied.

"Well, I promised Claire I'd help her with Aaron while she got some relaxation time alone," Locke put in. "So I guess that leaves you to watch the timer, Sawyer."

"Gee, I'm real thrilled. And with such great company too." Sawyer rolled his eyes and sat down at the computer while the others left the hatch.

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes, pain engulfing her body. She groaned and put her hand to her head, slowly opening her eyes. She was in a small room, with a doorway leading into another. She wasn't bound, but she was sure that Jackson's company had found her after the plane crash and brought her here. She gradually sat up in the bed and finally stood up. The fact that her arms weren't bandages and that she was alone meant that she wasn't in any kind of hospital, which only proved her former theory. Surely if someone else had found her, they would have brought her to a hospital. 

She walked quietly towards the door, looking for any guards that might be around. She saw a man at a very old looking computer, reading a piece of paper. She went to go back to her bed, but he looked up and saw her standing there. Getting out of the chair, he walked over to her, folding up the paper.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you woke up. Pretty boring around here, if you ask me," he drawled in a Southern accent.

He put the paper in his pocket, lifting up his shirt a little as he did so. Lisa's heart rate skyrocketed when she saw a knife dangling through a belt loop in his pants. Lisa decided that she wouldn't do what the company wanted without a fight. She launched herself at the man, tackling him to the floor. She tried to get the knife so she could escape with a slight chance of surviving. She heard him grunt "Son of a bitch!" before he rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the ground with her arms over her head. He was leaning into her cuts, and fresh tears sprung to her eyes in response to the burning pain. She tried to compose herself and relax, but she was terrified of not knowing who this man was, or what he wanted with her. She wasn't getting out of this position on her own, so she stopped struggling.

The man stood up and pulled her up roughly, holding her arms behind her back, and pushing her face into his chest, rendering her immobile. She heard a door open and close somewhere nearby, and tried to see where the noise was coming from, but she couldn't see a thing.

* * *

Sawyer yelled out for Jack, and as soon as he did, the woman tensed up and started to struggle even harder than before. He could hear her pleading "No! No, god no! Not Jack! Keep Jackson away, please! Let me go! Let me go, damnit!"

He gripped her arms tighter, and pulled her into him to stop the struggling. She stopped, but immediately after, started crying incredibly hard. She was sobbing into his shirt, and pleading for him not to get Jack. By this point, Sawyer was extremely confused and wondering how this woman knew Jack.

Jack himself walked into the room, carrying an armful of bandages. His eyes widened at first and then he frowned, having no idea what was going on. Sawyer shot him a look that said he knew as much as Jack did.

"Look Jack, I didn't do anything. Red here just attacked me outta nowhere," he explained.

At the mention of Jack's name, the woman sprung into action again, stomping on Sawyer's foot and punching him in the jaw when he released her arms. Jack dropped the bandages and grabbed her in a bear hug. Sawyer recovered, swearing loudly, and helped Jack wrestle her into the cell in the other room. Sawyer slumped against the door after they closed it and looked up at Jack.

"Well, what the hell was that?"

**I understand that many of you didn't either didn't give my story a chance because it was not immediately LOST, and I'm honestly not a selfish person, but I was kind of disappointed when I found that I got a whole 46 hits and only two reviews. Criticism is fully accepted and read, and even if all you want to do is point out what you didn't like about the story, fine. But please tell me. Hopefully I'll capture your interest now that it's LOSTcentric.**


	3. Emergency Room Romantic

**This may be the longest chapter I've ever written. 8 pages without an Author's Note. Whew!**

**

* * *

**

"_Well what the hell was that?"_

"I have no idea, Sawyer. She was pretty tough, and she has to be weak after whatever happened to her. I wouldn't want to fight her when she's healthy. Seems like she might even be as tough as Kate."

"Hmm. Where is Freckles anyway?" Sawyer inquired.

"She's coming with the alcohol. I was running low, so she volunteered to grab some from your stash," Jack kept a straight face while he said this, but his eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Damn it Doc, you coulda just asked me, it's not like I want the girl goin' through my stuff!"

"Yeah, well there's not much there anyway, Sawyer. Although I was surprised at that magazine under your blanket, though I suppose I shouldn't have been. Was that yours to begin with? I can't imagine anyone else bringing _that _on the plane," Kate smirked.

She was standing in the doorway holding two bottles of alcohol and grinning at Sawyer.

"Man's gotta keep himself entertained on an island as boring as this, sweetheart."

"Boring. Right," Kate snorted. As she walked closer to the two men, she noticed the bruise forming on Sawyer's jaw. "What happened to you?"

"Little firecracker over there decided to jump me for no good reason."

"The unconscious woman I found on the beach with her arms cut all over beat you up?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Okay, I have to dress her wounds and check to see if she suffered any other injuries during whatever happened to her. Sawyer, come in with me in case I need you to hold her down."

"What if she's an Other? You're just going to nurse her back to health after she attacked one of us? She could turn around and kill one of us at any second, Jack," Kate argued.

"I know, Kate. I don't trust her any more than you do. But the point is, she could be anyone, and if she bleeds to death, we won't figure anything out."

With that, Jack turned and left Kate glaring at his retreating back. Sawyer smirked and followed the doctor into the other room. When they arrived at the cell door, Sawyer put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, Jack, what's your name? I mean, obviously it's Jack, but your full name, I mean."

Jack frowned at Sawyer's odd question, but answered it anyway.

"John Ryan Shepherd. Why?"

"Well when I yelled out your name, the girl freaked out, but she said Jack and then Jackson. So it looks like you're not the guy she's all worked up about. That had to be one hell of a breakup."

"Well whatever it was, we're not getting any information out here, are we?"

Jack unlocked the door and stepped inside. The woman was in the corner of the room, sitting on the cot with her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She stared at the two men blankly as the walked inside the small room and pushed herself against the wall as they came closer. Sawyer hung back behind the doctor, in no mood to be assaulted again by the slender woman, listening to Jack try to get her to let him look at her arms.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I promise. I just need to clean your cuts so they won't get infected. You need to give me your arms, okay?"

Sawyer smirked as the woman shook her head and Jack's face began to show faint signs of annoyance.

"Where's Jackson? I know he's here," she whispered.

"We don't know who Jackson is. He's not here, and you really need to let me help you. We can look for Jackson later, if you want. But right now I need you to cooperate. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Lisa," The woman replied, so quietly that Jack almost missed it.

"Okay, Lisa, this is Sawyer, and I'm Jack. I'm a doctor, and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out here, okay?"

Although Lisa tensed immediately at the sound of Jack's name, she slowly held out her shaking arms to Jack. He spent the next few minutes inspecting them, cleaning them and bandaging them up. Lisa gasped in pain as Jack applied the alcohol, but she didn't pull her arm away; Jack could imagine how much her wounds hurt after being exposed to the salt in the ocean and then the alcohol, so he tried his best to be gentle with her. After he was done, she immediately moved back to the corner of the bed. Jack decided to try and figure out who she was and how she got on the island. He asked Sawyer to leave the room and close the door behind him; he knew that Sawyer and Kate would be just outside the door, waiting for the slightest sign of trouble. As soon as Sawyer left, Jack looked to see if the door was fully closed and then moved back towards the cot, but stayed standing in front of Lisa. Lisa pushed herself into the corner as far as she could possibly get, and was staring as though she were looking right through him.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, her eyes dull, but laced with hardly contained fear.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her in the eyes.

"We won't do anything to you if you cooperate, Lisa."

"Wh-what do you need me to do?"

"Well, first I wouldn't mind taking a look at you to make sure you're alright. With your arms in that condition, I can only imagine how the rest of you is holding up. I just need to check for broken bones and other things."

"Why would you care about my health, if you only need me to help you with the job?"

"Okay Lisa, I need you to listen. We won't hurt you unless you give us a reason to. One of us found you washed up on the beach in pretty bad shape. She brought you to me so I could help you heal, and find out who you were. I don't know who you think we are, but we don't know who you are, so we can't be them, can we?"

"So, you don't know who Jackson is?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay," she said carefully, as though she wasn't sure if she could believe him.

"Now could I please make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?"

Lisa nodded in response, still processing what Jack had said to her.

"Lisa, I need you to take off your shirt and pants. You can leave your bra and underwear on, but I have to check your legs and torso for injuries."

"No, you don't have to do that. I feel fine, really. I'm okay," she said quickly, shaking her head.

"Lisa, you need to cooperate. I promise I'll stop the minute you tell me to, okay?"

Lisa stared at Jack for a few more seconds, and then obliged, pulling the shirt over her head and then undoing the button on her pants and pulling her legs through. Jack's eyes widened slightly when he saw her bruised stomach and the scar on her chest. It was obvious that the scar was not recent, and looked about a year or two old. The bruises, however, were brand new, a brilliant mixture of blues and purples, and stretched across her entire stomach. Jack realized that the bruises couldn't have been from the ocean, and were arraigned in a way that screamed "abuse."

Lisa stiffened even more when she saw Jack's gaze travel over her body. She knew it was only because he was taking in the damage that Jackson had inflicted upon her, but she felt too exposed in front of Jack. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself from his gaze and glared at him. Jack looked into her eyes for permission and placed his hands on her stomach. When she flinched, he pulled back, but he forced himself to check for broken bones after a minute. When he was finished with the rest of his examination, he thought for a minute and let Lisa in on his conclusions.

"Well it looks like you have a few bruised ribs, but nothing is broken, and you don't need stitches anywhere because the cuts along your arms aren't deep or wide enough. We'll have to routinely change the bandages of course, but they should heal easily enough. You can put your clothes back on now."

As Lisa pulled her shirt back on, Jack sat down on the cot and looked in front of him to give Lisa some semblance of privacy, regardless of the fact that he had just seen her without her shirt and pants on. When she was finished changing, he looked back at her.

"Lisa, can you tell me how you got here?"

Lisa took a deep breath as if she was steeling herself for a horrible explanation, but simply stated, "I was in a plane crash."

"How many other people were on the plane?"

"Um, two. The pilot and one other passenger. It was a private jet."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, I didn't see the pilot, so I wouldn't even be able to point him out in a lineup," Lisa responded. Jack found that example a little odd, but he let it slide and waited for Lisa to continue. "But the other passenger was a man. He's almost 6 feet, um, slender. He's got kind of wavy brown hair and the bluest eyes you could ever imagine." Lisa rushed out the last sentence in one breath, and it took Jack a few seconds to figure out what she said.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Do you think they survived?"

"Well, the plane hit the water pretty much straight on, and I don't know how close we were to land, so the pilot is probably dead. But the other man was in a seat buckled in, so he could have survived. He's survived worse, that's for damn sure," Lisa spat bitterly.

"Was the other man Jackson?"

Lisa looked up at Jack sharply, her eyes pinning him to the spot.

"What?"

"Sawyer said that you started fighting him when he said my name. You couldn't have gotten those marks on your stomach from the crash, and the cuts on your arms are obviously man-made. Did Jackson do that to you?"

"No," Lisa said quickly. The instant the lie came out of her mouth, she was thrown into a memory.

"_Did someone do that to you?" Jackson demanded, looking at the scar on Lisa's chest._

"_No."_

"_Is that what it is?"_

"_N-no," she lied._

_Lisa was ripped from the wall of the tiny airplane bathroom only to be slammed into the sink counter, the edge of it digging into her lower back. Jackson repositioned her against the wall next to the sink and brought his hands to her throat, squeezing the air out of her lungs viciously. _

"_You know what I think, Leese? I think you're not such an honest person."_

Lisa snapped out of her reverie as she realized Jack was watching her closely. She didn't know why she lied to him about Jackson. If he were part of the company, she would have known by now, so why couldn't she tell him the truth? Her subconscious answered her immediately. _Just look at your track record with men, do you honestly think this one is going to be any different? _So Lisa didn't correct herself and developed a sudden interest in her hands._  
_

"Alright, where did you take off from?"

"Miami, I think."

"You think?"

"We took off from Florida," Lisa said, visibly annoyed. She wasn't getting into this with a man she met an hour ago.

"Where were you going to land?"

"Why does it matter? I'm stuck here now, so who cares where I was going, or where I came from?" Lisa snapped. She realized that making Jack mad wasn't going to help her get out of the cell she was in, but she was getting really angry at all the questions she couldn't answer. "Why don't you do me a favor and tell me where I am, who the hell you are, and how and when I can get home? Because I _really _need to go home."

"Those are fair questions, I suppose. From the information we've gathered, we are somewhere in the South Pacific, but I can't get much more specific than that," Jack explained gently, not wanting Lisa to get any more agitated than she already was.

"Can't or won't?"

"I said can't, didn't I? I was on a flight from Australia to LA when we crashed on this island. There are about forty survivors from the crash; Sawyer and I are among them, obviously. We've been here for a few months, and we can't get contact with anyone outside of the island."

Jack watched as different emotions flashed across Lisa's face. Confusion, shock, anger, sadness, and fear were the most prevalent.

"So, I'm stuck here for…" Lisa trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone is coming, Lisa."

She stared at him for a full minute before whispering, "Please leave."

Jack looked at Lisa for a moment longer, stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Hmm, informatory chapter much? Don't worry, more action will come soon! Reviews would be great. And I would really appreciate it if you told me what you liked and didn't like. If you want something changed, speak up! If you don't tell me what's wrong, how am I supposed to fix it? And if you don't tell me what you like, I might stop doing it without knowing! So let me in on your opinions! I honestly read every review I get, and I appreciate them very much. I'm not asking you to climb a mountain or mow my (very-hard-to-mow) lawn. All you need to do is click, click, type, click! Thanks. –ends humbleness-**


	4. Nightmare

**Okay, more Jisa interaction in this chapter, some Kate being a bitch. But I love Kate (who doesn't? except for that one author on here who writes like 7 sentence Kate-bashing fics) But I digress. Jack's liking Lisa, Kate's not. More on Kisa (no I'm not pairing them – unfortunately) later.**

Jack walked out of the room, feeling sorry for Lisa, and still confused about this "Jackson" she was talking about. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and noticed that Sawyer had no doubt gotten impatient and left to go do whatever it was that he did on his own. Kate was waiting for him when he walked out, sitting at the computer and watching the numbers. She turned around when he closed the door to the cell and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, Jack got in his word.

"She's beat up really badly, but she'll be okay. I think that we could let her back into the bunk bed soon."

"Jack, are you insane?" Kate asked, incredulous. "She attacked Sawyer, and on top of that, she actually got in a few good hits! You can't seriously be thinking of letting her out after that."

"She attacked Sawyer because she thought he was going to hurt her. She looked pretty scared to be a threat," Jack replied calmly.

"Do you even _remember _Ethan? Do you _remember _Henry? Who the hell's to say that this woman isn't some sort of plant or trap?"

"Do you have to be so paranoid about everything, Kate?" Jack rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed. "You think everything that happens to you is going to be a disaster."

"Being careful is what's been keeping me alive, Jack. And as far as my life has gone, it's been one disaster after another, so I don't think you've got a strong argument there."

"Lisa doesn't look like much of a threat to me, and Kate, we've got guns and knives and if she does try anything, there are at least thirty people ready to take her on. Someone like her isn't going to stand a chance against us. Besides she's too…" Jack trailed off, unsure of what exactly Lisa was "too" of.

"_Too_ what? Too innocent looking? Too _beautiful? _Jack, you can't honestly judge her by her _looks," _Kate mocked harshly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it didn't work too well in your case, anyway," Jack spat back.

A look of hurt flashed across Kate's face for an instant before anger quickly overcame it. Jack opened his mouth to say something, though he didn't know what, exactly. He never knew what he would have said, because Kate turned on her heel and stormed out of the hatch. Jack groaned at his stupidity and sat heavily on the computer chair.

Kate walked quickly over to her tent, blinking furiously to keep tears from falling. She shouldn't cry over Jack. She _wouldn't_ cry over Jack. After rifling through her bag for a few moments, Kate found what she was looking for. Tom's toy plane. She grabbed it and set off away from camp, staying on the beach but walking out of the way of camp. Once the other survivors were far enough in the distance, she sat in the sand and pulled out the small plane, holding it up against the sky, giving it the illusion of flight. She sat there for a long time, just thinking about what had happened with Jack, thinking about this mysterious woman that had turned up on the beach, and mostly thinking about Tom.

Back at the hatch, Jack decided to put some food together for Lisa after a good hour had gone by. He went into the closet and grabbed some cereal and two chocolate bars, keeping one for himself. He poured the cereal into a bowl and added milk. Then he poured a two cold glasses of water and added ice. When he was finished preparing the food, he put it on the table, but kept the chocolate and water to bring to Lisa.

Opening the door to the cell, he looked over at Lisa, who was curled up in a ball on the bed, fast asleep. He walked in and set the drinks on the floor. Reaching over to gently shake Lisa awake, he stopped when she murmured something in her sleep. He pulled his hand back and cocked his head, listening intently to her.

"No," she mumbled quietly. She frowned in her sleep and repeated "no" a few more times. Jack touched her shoulder and she hit it away, stuck in a dream that seemed to be getting worse by the minute. She started thrashing wildly and was just short of what Jack would classify as screaming. He grabbed her shoulders, careful not to touch the part that was bandaged, and started shaking her, trying to wake her up. Her hands flew to her throat, grabbing at an unseen attacker. Jack grabbed the ice cold water and tossed in her face, knowing that the shock could bring her back into consciousness. It worked and Lisa bolted straight up from the bed, gasping for air and looking around wildly.

As soon as she realized where she was, Lisa put a hand over her chest and calmed down. Running her hands through her hair, and wiping the water off of her face, she closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. Jack handed her the other water glass and she gratefully drank it.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lisa looked at him sharply, her grip on the glass tightening, but her eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears.

"I just said I'm fine. Asking me the same question twice isn't going to get you a different answer," her eyes fell to the floor and her voice faltered at this reply, displaying none of the venom that was in her glare a moment earlier.

"Look," Jack started again, "do you want to come out to the other room and eat something?"

Lisa tried to remember the last time she had something to eat, but couldn't remember. It was some time before Jackson had kidnapped her, and that had to have been at least two days ago. She stood up cautiously; she still didn't trust Jack or that Southern man- what was his name again? - any further than she could throw them. She only let Jack help her because she needed to be in relatively good shape to get out of here the first chance she had.

Jack stepped back, allowing her to go first in a small display of trust. Lisa was glad to have a chance of seeing more of this hatch, and used this opportunity as a chance to look for possible exits. But she knew if she tried to run now, she would be caught and locked up for God knew how long. So she glanced around quickly, and when her gaze fell on a bowl of cereal, she had to use all of her self control not to dash to it. Instead, she walked over slowly and looked back at Jack, asking silently if the bowl was for her. He nodded and she sat down at the table, positioning herself for a quick escape if anything happened.

The cereal was some form of generic Special K, plain-tasting, but filling. Lisa felt her heart speed up involuntarily when Jack produced two chocolate bars from his pocket. Oh God, it had been so long since she had eaten chocolate. She noticed Jack smile at her, and realized that she must look like an idiot, staring at the candy. He tossed it to her and she caught it smoothly with one hand and looked at the wrapper.

Apollo candy, not quite Hershey's chocolate, but one step up from Wonka bars. At this point, however, Lisa would take whatever she was given. Taking a bite, she let the incredible sensation of chocolate and caramel fill her mouth and she had to keep herself from moaning with pleasure. Lisa had a very good poker face from working at the hotel, and she employed it readily when she realized that Jack was watching her.

After finishing the snack, she finished off her glass of water and looked at Jack expectantly. Taking a leap of faith, she decided to ask a question that she figured could get her a better idea of how to escape.

"Could we go outside?"

Jack frowned, as if weighing his options and their consequences. After a moment of thought, he said, "Maybe later."

_Shit, _Lisa cussed silently.

"Okay, you should get back to your ce- room."

"Please don't make me go back in there," Lisa begged. She was terrified of being alone in the dark again. She struggled for a few moments with the idea of telling her captor something that would give him ammunition against her, but she decided that it was worth taking the chance if she could reach his humanity. "I can't go back in there, it's too small, I- I can't be in such a small place."

"You're claustrophobic?" He queried.

Lisa nodded, relieved that he asked her why instead of just grabbing her and throwing her in the room. She wasn't lying when she told him about her phobia, she'd had it ever since the Red Eye flight, when Jackson had cornered her in the bathroom. If she spent too long in a small area, she felt trapped and would start to panic.

Jack didn't think for very long, and told her that is she was going to stay out here, he'd have to restrain her. Lisa readily agreed, relieved that she would at least be out of her small prison. Jack put her dishes in the sink and reached into a drawer where he produced a set of handcuffs and a key. Lisa's heart started racing and she fidgeted with the set of handcuffs that already occupied her left wrist nervously.

Jack took her arm softly and brought her back to the bunk bed that she originally woke up in. He snapped one end of the new handcuffs onto her right arm and the other to the headboard of the bed after Lisa sat down. When she was as comfortable as she could be, Jack put another glass of water next to the bed and told her that he was going outside and wouldn't be back for a while. Lisa nodded and laid down, hoping to get some sleep.

Jack took this opportunity to go see what Kate was doing. He knew that he hurt her, but his pride refused to let him apologize to her. He spotted her far down on the beach, but just as he was close enough to see her clearly, he realized she was clutching the toy plance she had gone through so much trouble to get. Every time he saw it, anger built up inside of him, reminding him that Kate was not above using him and lying to him to get what she wanted. Without another glance back at the woman on the beach, he turned and went into his tent.

Kate saw Jack begin to approach her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't turn her head to greet him. Instead, she held the toy plane up so he could see it better, knowing it would make him uncomfortable or even angry. When he turned and walked back to the camp, relief flooded through Kate. She didn't like people seeing through her, and for some reason, she always got the feeling that Jack could see right into her soul. If she had one, that is. Nevertheless, Jack always assumed things about Kate that were completely wrong. He didn't understand her, and she didn't want him around if he was going to throw accusations at her every five minutes. On top of that, Kate felt that Jack was starting to build up a hero complex, and his ego seemed to be growing every day.

Kate decided that Jack shouldn't be in charge of everything, and she should have a say in what happened to her. After all, they were part of a group, and it was only fair that she have a say in her own fate. With that last thought, Kate stood up, brushed the sand off of her jeans and headed for Sayid's tent. She would need some help if she were going to figure out what this woman was doing on the island.


	5. Rip Her to Shreds

**Oh jeeze, I'm sorry I left you guys with such a cliffhanger last time! Sometimes I feel like Dory from Finding Nemo, and I get to be a horrible updater. I don't start school until September, so feel free to hit me whenever I forget to review. That means when it gets to be too long, (I'm talking like, a week or more, not three days, greedy- pants) just send me a message and tell me to get my butt into gear. Sometimes all I need is a reminder.**

Lisa opened her eyes to find two unfamiliar figures looming above her. There was a slim brunette woman, about the same age as Lisa, and a tall, well built Middle Eastern man. The woman's eyes were hard and cold and she was staring at Lisa with barely-contained disgust. The man, on the other hand, was looking at her with mere curiosity, and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" the man asked quietly.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you here to help, Sayid," the woman replied.

Lisa was about to ask where Jack was when the woman called Kate pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the handcuff link that was attached to the bed. Lisa pulled her wrist towards her and rubbed it. Sleeping was fairly uncomfortable with her arm constantly above her head; her wrist hurt from moving around in her sleep and pulling at the cuff. Before Lisa could do anything else, however, the man pulled her arm up roughly and cuffed her wrists together behind her back. Lisa started struggling when she found that they were pulling her towards the cell, and wondered where Jack was. She must have said his name out loud, because Kate's grip tightened on her arm and she swore.

"Jack's not here, and he won't be back until later," Kate spat.

Lisa's heart sped up and she realized that having Jack with her would calm her down.

_Great. One day with this guy and you're already developing Stockholm syndrome._

When they reached the cell, Sayid bound her ankles together and pulled out what looked like a stalk of bamboo. Her eyes widened when she saw that it seemed to be sharpened crudely with a knife. The man held it in his grip not unlike Jackson held his knives, and Lisa felt bile rise up in her throat. She swallowed it back down, not wanting to appear weak, but she couldn't keep from shaking slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked, silently cursing her shaking voice.

The woman spoke first. "What were you doing on our beach?"

Lisa frowned. Hadn't she already told Jack? She must have hesitated a moment too long, because the man moved closer to her with the makeshift weapon. Lisa frantically squirmed backwards, and decided that it would be better for everyone if she just answered their questions.

"I was in a plane crash."

"Where are the other people from the plane?"

"I don't know."

The woman asked her the same questions Jack did, but Lisa kept her answers to one or two sentences. Sometimes Kate asked her the same question more than once in different forms, as if trying to trip her up. It reminded Lisa of the way the police questioned her when they weren't sure whether or not she was responsible for the attempt on the Keefe family's life. This woman was either a cop or spent a lot of time being questioned by them.

Sayid never had to use the bamboo, and Lisa wanted to keep it that way, until Kate asked her who Jackson was. Lisa froze for a split second, regaining control over her body quickly, but not quickly enough to escape Kate's notice.

"He's no one, he was just another passenger on the plane."

"You're lying," the man said, speaking his first words throughout the whole interrogation.

"N-no. He's no one. I swear."

Kate nodded to Sayid, and he advanced on her with the bamboo. Lisa tried to get out of his way, but he hit her on the back, not hard enough to cut her, but hard enough to keep her from wanting to lie again. She collapsed onto her stomach and the air rushed out of her lungs. Kate asked the question again, but it was impossible for Lisa to answer, even if she wanted to. The man hit her on the back again, this time viciously. Lisa couldn't hold in her screams of agony as he hit her four more times. Lisa could handle Jackson cutting her with the knife, but being hit with the bamboo was ten times worse, the blows were quick and heavy; each one knocked the breath out of her lungs. She wished that she could pass out, but for some reason her body refused give her relief from the pain.

After the five blows to her back, Sayid stepped back, and Kate looked at Lisa with the same disgusted expression that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. Lisa lay on the ground, her face wet with tears and breathing heavily.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and you're going to answer me honestly. Who is Jackson?"

Lisa looked up at Kate and took a deep breath to sooth the convulsions that were wracking her body.

"He's the man who kidnapped me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After walking through the jungle to cool off, Jack decided to head back to the hatch to see how Lisa was doing. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Lisa was gone. Afraid that he had put the other survivors in danger, Jack called out her name, and walked quickly through the hatch looking for her. Seeing the cell door open a crack, he walked cautiously over to it and opened the door. Anger pulsed through him at the sight before him. Lisa was on her stomach on the ground with blood soaking the back of her shirt, and Kate and Sayid were looking at her coldly. Sayid was holding a sharpened bamboo stick that was stained red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack raged, "I just cleaned up all of her cuts and you decide to go and hurt her even more?"

Sayid looked at him with aggravating calm.

"We came to see what information we could get out of her."

Jack was furious. "Without telling me what you were doing first?"

"I did not know that I was to report to you," Sayid replied.

Kate was still staring at Lisa, not noticing the exchange that was going on between the two men.

"Was this your idea, Kate?" Jack asked, his voice full of insinuations.

Upon hearing her name, Kate turned. "Yes," she replied, neither her voice nor her face showing any kind of emotion at all. With that, she walked out of hatch.

Jack turned back to Sayid, who said quietly, "I am sorry that I had to hurt her. She told the truth. I do not believe that she is an Other. However, it will be hard to convince Kate. I suggest giving her time to think about it."

After saying what he needed to, Sayid left Jack with Lisa, still restrained and on the ground.

**Okay, so did Jack get to the room before Lisa spilled the story, or are Lisa's darkest secrets now in the hands of an ex-criminal? Muahahha. Don't be worried about Kate, I love her, so she won't be so "crazybitch" unless she has to. And she felt she had to.**


	6. The Runaways

**Okay, I had this chapter all planned out, but the rough draft was split up in about five different places of my life, so I had to collect them and blah blah blah, you don't care, I know. I don't even care; it's a lame excuse. But I do think I'm doing a fair job of updating, so there. (grins) Okay, enough of this mindless babble: on to the chapter!**

It had been one week since Lisa had been interrogated by Kate and Sayid. Since then, Jack had consented to letting her walk around the hatch wherever she wanted as long as someone was in there with her. This worked well, for people were often in the hatch. For some reason there was an alarm that went off every 108 minutes, and someone had to put in a code to make it stop. She was also allowed to sleep on the bunk bed without a restraint, which she was very thankful for. Lisa had asked different people about the alarm, but received various answers that were always vague.

Over the course of the week, Lisa had met a few other people who came into the bunker. There was an older man that everyone called Locke, who seemed to be the one who spent most of the time looking over the alarm. Sayid had come back at different times, but Lisa avoided him like the plague. Jack promised her that he would never touch her again unprovoked, but Lisa felt that she didn't want to take the chance. Sawyer had also made various appearances, usually making smart remarks and never really helping anyone out.

Kate appeared every once in a while, and Lisa could see that both Jack and Sawyer liked her a lot. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same about Kate. Every time Kate laid eyes on her, Lisa felt like she was guilty of something, though she didn't know what. Lisa decided that if Kate didn't like her, that was her problem, because as far as she knew, Lisa hadn't done anything to her.

A few other people came in and out of the hatch, looking at her curiously, but not making any attempt to speak to her. There was a scruffy-looking man named Charlie, who looked something like a member in one of her friend Cynthia's favorite bands, and a Korean woman named Sun, who made visits to bring different fruits into the kitchen.

One of the few rules Jack had set for her was to never touch the old computer in one of the rooms. Lisa contemplated defying him and using it to contact someone at home, but she quickly vetoed that idea, rationalizing that if they were on a remote island as Jack had said, (and he had no reason to lie, as far as Lisa saw) there wouldn't be any internet access anyway.

Lisa's environment was very comfortable, but she refused to slip into any kind of false sense of security. She still kept herself alert, and looked for any signs of suspicious behavior from everyone around her.

She was beginning to grow restless after reading four thick books from the collection on one of the shelves, and she decided to see if she could go outside. Afraid that Jack would deny her access, she looked for an exit so she could go outside by herself. Finding a thick door, she pushed it opened and walked down the hallway that she hoped would lead to her "freedom."

Sure enough, she emerged into a world of green and brown, sending a variety of emotions through her. Her first was excitement for finally being outside, but a quick glance around confirmed that she was indeed on an island, which meant that Jack was right and she was stuck there for God knew how long.

She cautiously took a step forward, then another, and another. Soon she was carefully exploring the edges of the jungle. She went in bit by bit, and a few minutes after she was fully surrounded by trees, she heard a twig snap behind her. Whirling around, she saw Kate standing behind her, hand posed over her belt, where the handle of a gun was sticking out. Lisa fished for an explanation, but remained silent, knowing that Kate didn't trust her anyway, and that no matter what she said, Kate would think she was lying.

"What are you doing out here?"

Lisa kept her eyes on the gun in Kate's belt, thinking quickly of ways to get out of this situation without getting shot.

"Where's Jack?" Kate tried another question.

"I don't know. He's not in the hatch."

"Who said you could leave the hatch?"

Annoyance crept up on Lisa quickly. She had listened to Jack for over a week and gotten almost nothing out of it. Why should she listen to anyone here, just because they had weapons? She had beaten an _assassin _before, was a girl with a gun and most likely no experience with weapons going to tell her what to do? Lisa had had enough of this shit.

"Nobody _told_ me I could come out here, I get sick of being stuck in the same place for days at a time," Lisa replied.

"Oh, so you're just going to do whatever you want now, are you?" Kate asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't? Why don't you trust me anyway? What have I done to make you suspicious of me?" Lisa finally asked the question that she had been asking herself for days.

"What reason have you given to make me trust you?" Kate shot back.

"When have you given me a chance to?"

Kate didn't have an answer to that, but instead locked her eyes onto Lisa's and engaged them both in a battle of wills.

"Is it because Jack's been spending more time in the hatch helping me? Isn't jealousy a little juvenile?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and didn't reply, making Lisa feel slightly juvenile herself. When was the last time she had gotten into a catfight? It must have been back in high school. After a moment of silence, Kate turned and walked further into the jungle without another word. Lisa rolled her eyes and walked back along the edge of the trees, taking in her surroundings. It was so quiet and peaceful, the leaves sounded like whispers. _Wait a minute, _she thought. _Those _are_ whispers! _Lisa's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sounds, but couldn't see anyone. Feeling uneasy, she walked back to the hatch and let herself in.

Jack was there, looking around. Suddenly, she felt extremely guilty for leaving without his permission. She walked up behind him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around and visibly relaxed when he saw it was Lisa.

"There you are, where did you go?" he asked.

"Um, I went outside to get some air," Lisa felt extremely uncomfortable under Jack's intense gaze. He seemed to have eyes that penetrated her defenses, reminding her of Jackson's eyes, but a different color. Of course, everything these days reminded Lisa of Jackson. Upon closer inspection, though, Jack's eyes held warmth and caring, the exact opposite of those cold, unfeeling, piercing blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

Jack shifted his weight from one leg to another, at a cross-roads as to what he should do, as he seemed to be a lot lately with Lisa.

"I think you've been here long enough to go outside, but I want you to let someone know where you are going to be at all times; no exceptions."

Normally, Lisa would have been insulted by needing to be kept track of, but at the moment, she didn't care. She had gotten what she needed.

"Yeah, sure, of course I will." Thinking of the whispers she heard, Lisa added, "But right now I _really_ need to rest."

She walked over to her bed and watched as jack turned to leave. Suddenly she called out his name.

"Jack, wait."

"Yeah?"

Lisa saw him turn back to her, nothing but kindness and concern written on his face. She had planned to tell him about the voices she had heard in the jungle. Maybe he had heard them before, as well? But if he hadn't heard them, he would think that she was insane, and that meant risking her new-found freedom.

"Um, never mind. It's nothing."

"Alright."

Lisa spent the next few days roaming the edge of the jungle, enjoying the peace and fresh air. At one point, she was meditating (something she had learned in stress-management classes) and realized that she needed Jack to change the bandages on her back. The cuts on her arms were healing slowly, and she no linger needed to cover them up. She prayed to God that they wouldn't scar. The last thing she needed was more scars.

As she got to the camp, she realized quickly that Jack wasn't there. Spotting Sawyer lying at the mouth of his tent, she proceeded to walk over to him and ask if he knew where the doctor was. His tent was set up at the edge of the camp, distanced visibly from the others'. As she neared him, he stood up without noticing her and strolled into the jungle. She sped up and caught up with him a few feet into the mass of trees.

"Sawyer, wait," she called out.

He turned around with his trademark shit-eating grin.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Firecracker. What can I do for you?"

His tone implied that he had a few things in mind himself. Lisa suppressed a shudder and stepped closer to him.

"Have you seen Jack?" she inquired.

Sawyer reached out and grasped her forearm, causing Lisa to freeze up and her body to stiffen involuntarily.

"Let go of me, Sawyer. I'm looking for Jack, and all I want to know is if you've seen him," She whispered firmly, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Aw, that hurts, Red! Do you really want to spend time with Jack over me?" Sawyer clutched his heart with mock disappointment. Lisa finally jerked her arm free of his grasp, but the smirk was back, and he grabbed both of her arms quickly, before she could put any distance between them.

Pushing her against a near-by tree, Sawyer brought his lips to brush against her ear as he spoke. The wounds on Lisa back from Sayid burned against the bark of the tree, so Lisa remained as motionless as a statue.

"Doc may be a nice guy and all, but let me assure you, sweetheart, I'm _much_ more fun."

At these words, the dam in Lisa's mind broke, and dozens of images rushed through her mind, all fighting to be showed first. Lisa's knee jerked up and met Sawyer's groin with an unpleasant sound.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, doubling over.

Taking full advantage of Sawyer's uncomfortable situation, Lisa bolted further into the jungle as quickly as her legs would carry her, trying to outrun the painful memories threatening to overcome her.

**I was not super-pleased with the catfight between Lisa and Kate and how it came out, but it made it's point, and was slightly necessary to the plot, so whatever. Let me know what you think, as always. Much thanks to my regular reviewers, as always!**


	7. Becoming One With Nature

**Alright, this chapter is kind of short, but I felt that the point I stopped at was the right place, and I'm working on the next chapter, now anyway. My updates may be a little worse soon, as school starts on Thursday (the 7th) for me, so I'll have less writing time. But there's no way I'm stopping htis story until it is finished, so don't worry about that. And once I get comfortable with my new classes, I'll go back to writing rough drafts in classes where I don't need to pay attention. ;)**

Kate stared at the scene before her. Sawyer had Lisa pinned against a tree and was whispering in her ear. In a flash, he was bent over cursing, and Lisa was running into the mess of trees surrounding them. Kate had no idea what Sawyer had said to Lisa, but that was irrelevant, as the woman was already hidden by green, and probably still running.

Jack had interrupted her instigation of Lisa before she could say anything more about Jackson than him being the one to kidnap her, but Kate knew there had to be more than that by the look on Lisa's face as Sawyer had her pinned.

In a split second decision, Kate took off after Lisa, running as fast as possible in order to catch up with the woman. Kate had been running her whole life, in every sense of the word, from running on her high school track team to running from the law. With this on her side, she managed to close some distance between Lisa and herself.

Before she could decide on a plan of action, she saw Lisa a few hundred yards ahead, starting to slow down. Lisa reached a small river, and looked around frantically before jumping through it and continuing to run. If Kate hadn't been sprinting faster than she had ever moved in her life, she would have sighed at Lisa for making her run like this. As it was, she had no breath to sigh with at the moment.

Surprising Kate once again, Lisa crumpled to the ground suddenly, after five straight minutes of running. Kate saw sobs wracking her body, and realized that she had no idea what to do. Years of being a fugitive has dulled her natural instincts for a situation like this. She stood there in shock for a while, just watching Lisa break down in front of her, oblivious to her presence. Shaking out of her trance, Kate took off her jacket and dipped it in the small lake near them. In a rare display of affection, she knelt down next to Lisa and pulled her head onto her lap. Lisa tensed up unconsciously, but seemed to have lost all knowledge of where she was and who was with her. She relaxed slightly and kept her eyes closed when Kate put the damp fabric to her forehead. The two women stayed there for a long time, neither speaking, until Lisa's crying subsided.

Without warning, Lisa's eyes shot open as she realized what she was doing. Scrambling away from Kate, her breathing started to quicken along with her pulse as she looked around for an escape.

Kate was sympathetic to Lisa's plight, knowing how it felt to be trapped by another person. She decided to try and calm Lisa down, no matter how much she might regret the moment of softness later.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lisa," Kate said slowly, her hand raised slightly in a gesture of innocence.

Lisa snorted, her fright momentarily forgotten as she scoffed Kate.

"Like you didn't hurt me already?" She retorted.

Kate held back a sigh and tried to think of something to calm Lisa down. She had forgotten how much she sucked at heart-to-hearts.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But we've been attacked before, and I was…scared."

"Of me?"

"You never know these days."

"Yeah…" Lisa murmured, her eyes glazed over. Kate assumed she was lost in a memory.

All of a sudden, a thought hit Kate with the force of a train wreck.

"Shit. We have to leave. Now," she whispered, glancing around.

"Why?" Lisa frowned, shaken out of her memory.

"We can't be here. We're not supposed to be here." Kate said distractedly. She stood up, eyes scanning the trees around them. She grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her up, walking quickly back where they came from.

Lisa couldn't jerk her arm out of Kate's grip, and stumbled after her. Suddenly, she heard whispers again. Digging her feet into the ground, Lisa stopped herself and Kate.

"Do you hear that?"

Kate listened for a moment, and then her eyes widened in fear. She stumbled backwards, looking for the source of the voices. Grabbing Lisa again, she ran as fast as she could away from the sounds.

_gethemnohernotaustentheothergirlcomeonhurryusethatnotimeshesnewbeforetheygetaway_

Lisa stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Kate stop and turn back to help her. An instant after she saw Kate gasp, she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head, and her world went dark.

xxx

Lisa opened her eyes, and for a few heart-stopping seconds, she thought she was blind. Shaking her head to orient herself, she realized there was some sort of sack over her head. She was sitting down, her back against what she assumed was a tree, her hands were tied behind her and a rough piece of fabric was in her mouth. She struggled to get to her feet, and when she lost her balance, a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Yelping in surprise through the gag, she resisted the mysterious person, before she felt cold metal pressing against the soft underside of her jaw. It was a gun, she determined, not a knife.

Lisa squeaked and the metal was pulled away, replaced by being roughly pushed along towards an unknown destination. After what Lisa gauged as roughly thirty minutes of walking, she was pushed to her knees onto the soft grass. The rope around her wrists was taken off, and Lisa used this as a means for more resistance. She soon realized that this was not a good idea when she was swiftly punched in the stomach. As she was preoccupied bending over in pain, she was pushed down against a pole, and her hands were tied again behind it.

When the sack was taken off of her head, she desperately wished for it back. She had flinched, anticipating bright lights to assault her vision, but the light never came. Instead, she found she was in the middle of a crude, dim, straw hut, with a figure blocking the sun coming in through the doorway. A figure with messy brown hair, a self assured smirk, and intense blue eyes.

**Okay, this chapter is fin. Hopefully I can get the next one up in less than a week, and I'm thinking of imposing a schedual after I get used to school, like updating every week on Thursdays, or Sundays or something. But no garuntees. (Yes, I know, I totally spelled that word wrong.) Anyway, hit that little blue/purple/"whatever color it is on your screen" button please and thank you!**


	8. Good News and Bad News

**Okay, an update way later than expected. I'm sorry! But then, you all know how high school (or at least the first weeks of any school year) is, right? Right. So here it is!**

Jack started getting nervous about an hour ago. He had looked around for Lisa at every spot she was known to visit. He finally ended up at the camp site on the beach for the fourth time when he spotted Sawyer coming out of the jungle looking less than happy. Swiftly walking up to Sawyer, Jack caught up to him before he entered his makeshift tent.

"Sawyer, have you seen Lisa?"

Sawyer looked up at him, surprisingly with no smirk or murderous glare. Instead he mumbled something about "the princess" attacking him after he tried to be friendly and running off. After seeing Jack's horrified expression- no doubt thoughts about Lisa turning out to be an Other rushing through his mind- Sawyer assured him that Kate had gone off after her. As it turned out, Kate also happened to have a gun.

Xxx

Lisa's thoughts had suddenly reverted to only four letter words. Unfortunately for her, before she could move, she felt a prick in her arm and her limbs grew heavy. Suddenly too tired to even move, Lisa gathered her strength and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't waste your time, Leese," Jackson interrupted her, "You're only going to spout clichés and we both know it. 'I thought you were dead,' 'How did you find me?' and 'Please don't hurt anyone' would all fit here, wouldn't they?" he mocked.

Lisa closed her mouth, angry that he knew her well enough to predict her questions, even if they were obvious. She contented to glare at him, hoping that if she radiated enough hate, looks might be able to kill.

"So, Leese, how has it been going with the doctor?" Jackson chuckled humorlessly when he noticed Lisa's disturbed expression. "What, you think I don't know what you've been doing since I last saw you? Lisa, I've seen everything."

"That's doubtful," Lisa muttered.

Jackson's eyes lit up when he heard the barely audible statement made by his hostage.

"Lisa, have you been leading Mr. Shepherd on?"

Lisa knew that Jackson must have misunderstood what she said, but didn't correct him.

"How exactly would I be leading him on, Jack?"

"Well, we both know that you'll be…reluctant to progress into a more physical relationship with him. Unless, you've gotten past the way that man fucked you against your will, and have already 'hit home' with Jack, in which case I applaud you."

Lisa tried to hold in her gasp at Jackson's blunt way of putting her situation, but couldn't suppress it entirely, along with the tears that sprung to her eyes. His words cut through her heart like a rusty blade, leaving jagged marks on already sensitive areas.

A bubble of anger engulfed her, eclipsing her embarrassment and distress. She launched herself at Jackson growling, but whipped back against the bar courtesy of her bound hands. He head make an audible crack as it hit the shaft, and Lisa winced in pain.

"Aw, Lisa. Did I hurt you?" Jackson furrowed his brow in mock concern. "Or, wait! Was I right? Have you and Jack 'tented' together?"

Noticing the look on Lisa's face, Jack continued, enjoying every minute of this encounter.

"Oh, no, wait. Actually, now that I think about it, you're not that kind of girl, are you? Hold on a second! _You haven't told the doctor!"_

"Shut up," Lisa growled.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jackson grinned, reveling in his triumph.

Lisa stopped speaking and concentrated on the ground in front of her. Maybe if she looked hard enough at it, she could burn a hole in the dirt. And maybe if she stopped speaking, Jackson would leave her alone.

"Oh, Leese. You aren't going to try and shut me out, are you?" Jackson walked over to Lisa and softly placed a hand under her chin, smiling. This time, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Believe me, Leese, with the fun we're going to have, there is no way you will be able to shut me out."

Xxx

Kate woke up groaning and clutching her head. In an instant, the current situation came to mind, and she bolted up from her lying position, only to crumble back down as she felt something resembling a thousand knives piercing her skull at the base. _Shit. _Opening her eyes again, she found that she was still on the jungle floor, covered in dirt and blood from the wounds the Others had inflicted on her. Quickly, she searched for the pistol that she had brought with her. _Gone._

She grabbed a nearby tree branch and slowly got to her feet, trying to remember which way the camp was. She looked around and saw marks in the dirt resembling a body being dragged. Kate felt nauseous when she realized that body must have been Lisa's. However, she reasoned that Lisa would be brought away from their camp, so Kate started the other way.

After roughly an hour of walking with breaks for the pain every twenty minutes, Kate saw the outline of makeshift tents. She was about to run forwards, but stopped herself. She found Jack and Sawyer talking in undertones. Jack glanced up and rushed to her, eyes frantic.

"Kate! Where's Lisa?"

"Jack, please don't yell," Kate groaned, purring her hand to her head. Only after she brought it back down, still fresh with blood, did Jack notice her condition.

"Sawyer, get Kate. I'll get Sayid and meet you at the hatch."

Sawyer looked at Kate, his face looking unfamiliar with a serious expression on it. He picked Kate up easily, and when she resisted, he stopped her struggling with a solemn stare. Kate realized that her pride was better wounded than the rest of her, so she stayed still until Sawyer put her down safely on the bunk bed.

He grabbed a wet cloth and started washing the dried blood off of her face, more tenderly than any con-man had the right to do with an ex-convict, thought Kate. She was disoriented from the loss of blood, but was able to feel emotions of surprise and bliss when she unexpectedly felt the texture of his lips on hers.


	9. Tainted Love

**My chapters are starting to retrogress into three pages on Word, but I'd say that's a fair amount. I'm trying to keep up here, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon as well.**

Kate pulled back from a grinning Sawyer when she heard the heavy door to the hatch open, scraping loudly against the concrete floor. She noticed that Sawyer's grin wasn't of the "shit eating" variety, but more of the "I'm so happy I can't contain myself" kind. His raw excitement caused Kate to grin as well, before grabbing the washcloth and continuing to clean her wounds as Jack and Sayid walked in.

"Kate, are you alright?" Sayid asked quickly, taking in her appearance.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm good," she responded, trying not to look quite as weak as she felt.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Everything you can remember."

"After Sawyer," she broke off and glanced over at him, looking for the words to describe Lisa and Sawyer's encounter, "conversed with Lisa, she ran into the jungle. I chased her and she stopped, breaking down. I realized that we had run straight into the Others' side of the island, and tried to get us back to the camp, but about fifteen of the Others came out and surrounded us. They knocked Lisa out and then hit me. I woke up and saw marks that indicated that they dragged her off. Then I found my way back here."

"Will you be able to bring us to the spot where she was taken?"

"I'll try," Kate replied, attempting to stand up. Dark spots clouded her vision, and she felt Sawyer steady here. "I'm okay," she insisted, walking past the three men and out the door.

Xxx

"Here it is," Kate stated when they finally found the spot where the two women were ambushed. Sayid went to work, looking for clues to let them know where the Others had brought Lisa. After they left the hatch, the four survivors had stocked up on weapons. Each had two pistols, except Sawyer, who held the rifle. On top of that, they also had a knife on each of them, hidden in various places.

"Hey Vato, you got a trace yet?"

Sayid ignored the fact that Sawyer's nickname would be better suited to someone Spanish, not Arabic, and spoke to Jack.

"They dragged her back towards where I assume their camp is, obviously. There was no struggle, so we can guess that she was completely knocked out, forgoing any hope of her leaving us a trail. We will have to look carefully for any signs of movement if we are to find her. That is, if you feel that is what you need to do.

To Jack's surprise, Kate responded in the affirmative at the same moment he did. Looking over at her, he smiled slightly when she raised her eyebrow and quipped, "Jinx."

"Okay you two, enough flirting, let's get to finding Red," Sawyer said, more annoyed at their banter than he would ever admit.

Kate looked embarrassed and agreed. "Sawyer's right, we need to find her as soon as possible."

"Let's get going then," Sayid said, ignoring the obvious tension between the other three members of the group.

Xxx

Lisa was feeling sick, the damp mold of the room she was in congesting her airways. She had been brought away from the camp by Jackson and to some shipwrecked craft in the middle of the jungle. She had no idea how a boat of that size had ever ended up in the middle of this goddamned island, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Jackson was sitting on a crate of dynamite, explaining to her how many different ways he could kill her. When he finished his top ten list, he brought himself down off the box and grabbed a pickaxe. Twirling it in his arms, he looked down at Lisa.

"If you're a good girl, Leese, I might even let you choose your death. Don't count on it though."

"I'm going to kill you, Jack," Lisa swore.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you've got that backwards." he spun around on his heel, turning his back to her, "But I just thought of something. Tell me, Leese, what exactly is surrounding us right now?"

"Trees and water?"

"No, think _closer_."

When Lisa didn't answer, he smiled. "Explosives. Dozens of boxes of explosives."

"I thought you were going to kill me slowly."

"Oh, I will, no doubt about that. But I was just thinking. It would hurt you more if I killed you, left your body for your boyfriend and new best friend to find and then just blew everyone up, wouldn't it? See, these sticks of dynamite have been around a long time, it seems. And when it gets this hot, they tend to bleed nitroglycerin. Now, I know how to handle that kind of thing. But somehow, I get the idea that your doctor isn't so skilled in temperamental explosives."

"You're a…" Lisa trailed off, not even able to describe Jackson. She was terrified of him on normal terms, but there seemed to be no escape from him now. On the plane, they may have been confined, but she was free the moment it landed. On the island, even if she did get away, he would find her.

"Yes, maybe I am. But what I'll do to you next, well there's a word for it. But I prefer to use the phrase 'taking advantage of the situation.'"

**Alright, I didn't like the last few lines, so they're less bad now. :)  
**


	10. Reinventing Your Exit

**Okay, I really do dislike the cliffhanger from the last chapter, so I don't want to leave you with that. I edited it but you don't have to reread it, it's just the last part.**

"Wh-what?" Lisa asked, tripping over her words in her shock.

"Well, seeing as how you're the island whore, I just figured I could get a run from you, you know, before I killed you."

"You're disgusting!" Lisa spat.

Jackson growled and backhanded her, losing control.

"You know, Leese, I'm getting sick of your constant insults. I'm doing you a favor by not letting you starve to death on this god-forsaken island, and all you do it bitch about it."

"A _favor?_" Lisa screeched, "You're torturing me and then plan on killing me, how the _hell _do you get off thinking that you're doing good?"

Jackson thought about it a moment and smiled, his eyes cold.

"I suppose you're right," he said simply.

Xxx

Kate swore as she tripped over a thick tree root for the third time in the past hour. Sawyer grabbed her are and pulled her up before she completely lost her balance and she thought she could see a tiny smile on his mouth, but couldn't be sure before he turned back to the path. They had been walking for God only knew how long, and found nothing. Everyone was starting to lose hope, but nobody wanted to be the one to say it. They knew the excursion was less than sure, but they had hoped to find a clue by then.

Kate slowed down straining her ears for a sound. She glanced quickly to her left, and saw a body moving quickly behind them. She reached for her gun and kept walking. Looking over at Sayid, she saw him nod at her. He saw it too. She read his lips, "three." She counted to three in her head, and quickly spun towards the body. Her heart sped up and then slowed down as she saw Danielle Rousseau walk towards them, her hands by her side, but her body stiff.

"I saw the woman being taken towards the Black Rock. There was only one with her, and I believe it is unguarded. However, the man with her was armed and moving quickly. You must hurry."

Jack looked at Sayid for confirmation, and he nodded.

"We have no other leads to go on. If we continue the way we are now, it could be days before we find even a trace of her."

Jack looked back to Rousseau, but she had left the way she came. The group changed course and headed to the abandoned ship.

Xxx

Lisa pushed herself into the box she was propped up against, trying to squirm away from Jackson. This proved to be difficult as her arms were behind her back and her ankles were tied together. Her shoes slid helplessly against the slippery floor, not letting her move more than a few inches backwards.

Jackson advanced on her, his Ka-bar glinting in the sun peeking through the wrecked roof of the ship. He grabbed her shoulders to hold her still and knelt down next to her, his eyes resembling ice. He reached down and placed the knife down behind the collar of her shirt. Lisa shivered when the cool steel touched her skin, and again when she realized what would have to happen to make it warm. With a quick jerk, Jackson cut into the shirt, exposing more of Lisa's chest. He pressed the knife to the scar on her upper body, and put some more pressure on it. Lisa whimpered when blood bubbled up from the new wound.

"So, the man who did this to you…" Jackson began casually, putting more pressure onto the wound slowly, "I have a confession to make. I think I know him. See there's this man in my line of work. He's great at what he does, but he bores easily. So he gets his kicks, well, you know. Anyway, he was stationed in your area during that time. But he does so many women that he couldn't remember when I asked him about you. You must not have been good."

Lisa's eyes widened more at each word Jackson uttered, filling with tears. She leaned to her side to be sick, but the knife dug into her chest at the sudden movement, and lengthened the wound.

"So Lisa, what's the deal here? You give a little and pull away or what?" Jackson whispered in her ear and holding her tightly.

Lisa avoided his eyes and looked past him when he pulled back to look at her. She noticed a movement at the entrance of the boat and stiffened. Would Jackson really let the Others watch her die? In a split second decision, she realized that she couldn't give them the satisfaction of her giving up.

"Let go of me now, _Jack_."

"I don't think so," he hissed. Savagely, he kissed her neck, ripping her shirt. The crates that Lisa was leaning on dug into her back and she felt her skin break and warmth spreading down her back. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and struggled against Jackson, who was now bearing down on her with all of his strength, devouring her viciously. Her hands were crushed under her own weight as she was pushed onto her back, and she felt a finger break; she didn't know which one as they all felt like they were on fire.

Jackson stopped kissing her and let out a deep breath, obviously proud of himself. He let himself rest on top of Lisa, his face smothered in her neck and his full weight pressing down on her. Lisa repeated a mantra over and over again in her head, _It will all be over soon. _The "It will never happen again" slogan didn't exactly help her out, so she decided she needed a new one.

Until Jackson didn't move again.

Lisa struggled and rolled over, pushing Jackson off of her. He rolled onto his back and she saw a pool of red flow out from underneath him. His eyes were open and his face held his usual look of practiced boredom, but his mouth was slightly open.

Lisa had no idea what had happened, and she looked around frantically for the source of the attack. She quickly tried to loosen her bonds, but found them tied securely. Pushing

back up against the boxes, she filed the ropes against the box corner, ignoring the burn on her wrists. They slowly frayed and ripped apart, allowing Lisa to untie her legs.

She stayed low, afraid that the shooter was still out there, and grabbed Jackson's Ka-bar with a shaking hand.

_Did the Others turn on Jackson? Was it even the Others? Jack would have come in by now, it wasn't any of us._

Crouching down, she made her way to the opening of the ship. She was sure that the sound of her heart ramming against her ribcage would give away her position to anyone wanting to find her. She pressed herself against the wall and looked outside, trying to see any movement in the jungle whatsoever. She looked up at the sky, wondering what time it was, and almost jumped back in surprise when she saw an enormous black cloud of…something above her head. Her hand gripped the knife tighter, irrationally thinking that the small steel blade could fend of a cloud of swirling darkness.

Fortunately, the formation moved closer, as if only to inspect her, and then rushed away, leaving Lisa with something she figured would be permanent confusion. The snap of a branch in the jungle caused her to jolt back to attention, and she whipped back behind the wall, holding her breath. She let it out when she heard Sawyer curse, and looked tentatively around the side. Sawyer, Kate, Jack and Sayid were approaching the boat, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

Trying to get up, Lisa realized she couldn't, and sufficed to crawling weakly into view of the group. Sawyer was the first to see her, and didn't make a remark when he did. Instead, he called out to Jack, who was starting to circle around the ship, and briskly walked over, but backing off when Lisa shrunk away from him. She wasn't _scared _of him, per se, but she certainly didn't want him touching her.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Jack came over and promptly picked her up, not saying a word. Kate smiled at her and she smiled back, glad to have someone she trusted there with her. That's when it hit her: this was the first time she had ever completely trusted someone in almost three years.

And it felt amazing.

**Okay people! This, I believe, is the penultimate chapter of my little story. I apologize for the choppiness of the updating system, but that's how it goes sometimes. From here on out, though, I think I'll write a whole story and then post it little by little so it's consistent. Anyway, reviews are fab! (heh, "fab")**


End file.
